


On The Edge Of Something Shattering

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Touching, handjob, i guess?, mention of vomiting, more tags will be added with progressing chapters, thoughts about sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: First times.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t remember the first time he’s ever looked too long at Noel, because that’s practically been his whole childhood. But Liam remembers the first time he felt something else than family-feelings while looking at him. They had sat on the sofa in the living room together with their mam and Paul one evening with some film playing on the telly. Liam never really got what it was about, always too fidgety to pay attention for longer than five minutes, but it must have been something romantic. There was a couple on a beach, a blonde woman and a man holding her with his arms around her waist and the woman was fluttering her lashes at him prettily so he’d hold her even closer.

Liam didn’t listen to what they were saying, but he looked over at Noel who was sat in the armchair, knees bent and hair hanging moody in his eyes, but fixed on the television. He’d turned eighteen recently and seemed to think that he was the shit now, a complete legal adult and all. It really got on Liam’s nerves and he thought that somebody ought to bring him back to the ground again, but nobody seemed to share his anger about it enough to do something.

Right now Liam could tell that he was feeling all grown up again, his brows twitching and fingers flicking against the fabric of his jeans like he was so bored sitting here with his brothers and mam, itching to get out into _adult_ life. Liam wasn’t completely sure what that entailed. He knew he was dating that girl, or no, he was _engaged_ to her now. And no matter what Liam thought about Noel’s new attitude, that certainly seemed like a grown-up thing to be. Or do, because Liam knew what couples got up to when they were alone.

He wondered if Noel was doing it often and if his fiancée liked it when he did it with her. Maybe he held her first like the bloke on the telly until she was blushing and sighing and then he’d slowly push his hands lower and… Liam wasn’t sure about the way fiancés did it, all he knew was too much cold spit and uneasy hands half under fabric touching something wet before they fled again. That didn’t seem very grown-up to Liam and Noel’s hands looked big and sure enough to be doing things that counted as adult-touching.

She probably liked it, Liam decided, at least he wouldn’t agree to marry someone who didn’t make him feel good. So Noel had to know how to do it well. Weird that his rough hands pushing Liam out of the way would touch someone else so differently and in such different places. Liam’s head grew a little hot thinking about his brother putting his hands _there_. Noel’s fingers twitched under his eyes and suddenly Liam was scared that Noel knew what he was thinking about. He’d probably give him a good slap, one he’d still feel a week after, and then he’d probably say a load of mean things.

But Liam couldn’t take his eyes away from him, now he got to thinking and he couldn’t stop. He’d seen Noel kiss girls before, one time he’d seen him push one up against the wall and he’d heard the bird’s moan and watched how Noel’s hands had travelled over her upper body before Paul had found him and dragged him away. He had been curious how it worked then, he thought, but now his stomach felt funny and his eyes dragged up to Noel’s mouth all on their own.

People told them all the time how similar their faces looked and they might do, but Liam wasn’t entirely convinced, because Noel’s face had done so many things Liam’s hadn’t and that had to show, right? All the girls, his _fiancée_ , they had to show on his face, somewhere it had to be readable which mouth had already bitten his. And with a sudden rush of his blood downwards Liam wondered how he might look if Noel let him kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time they ever came too close it was Liam, but he might’ve been acting on Noel’s thoughts, so maybe it wasn’t really him at all. At least that’s what Noel feared for a second before he saw the look of intent in Liam’s eyes. The kid was staring at him and Noel might have called the police for a serial killer on the loose if he hadn’t seen this concentrated insanity before whenever Liam was dead set on getting something he wanted.

It was up in their room and Noel had just set aside his guitar and laid down on his bed when the door flew open and Liam marched in. His eyes immediately scanned Noel on his back and the smile widening his mouth had Noel sitting up with caution. “And where’ve you been?”, he asked, half genuine interest, half distraction to stop Liam from whatever undoubtedly horrible thing he was about to do.

“You know”, Liam drawled, comically slow in contrast to his movement, “somewhere, right?” And that was it, the genius had spoken. The genius also let himself flop down next to Noel without any regard for this thing people liked to call personal space. He spread his legs and his thigh pressed into Noel’s, sending warmth high up to uncomfortable places and Noel swallowed.

Probably time to get up and run now, as long as he still could do so without embarrassing himself. Because lately it had become harder to ignore Liam and his antics, his ears seemed to pick up every intake of Liam’s breath, every wet click of his tongue and his eyes, oh they were even worse. Followed Liam’s steps and jumped with him, but higher and up over his washed-out jeans and his own old t-shirt to his bopping adam’s apple and the line of his sharpening jaw, his licking-red mouth and his fast-moving eyes behind those swung lashes.

He’d never been one for long lingering glances, that seemed a bit ridiculous really, but now he found himself doing exactly that practically all the time. Only not like the admirable hero in whatever romance movie his mother was watching this time, but rather like the creep at the bus stop who offers you a lollipop for petting his beard. He had to drag Liam away from him once when he was little and absolutely gagging for anything that was bright and sugary, and today he could be the one offering lollipops to Liam if he’d – well, Noel preferred not to think about that.

But right now he _was_ thinking about that, very hard in fact, while Liam let his head drop onto his shoulder and tickled Noel’s throat with his hair. “Kid, what the fuck are you doing?”, he managed to ask with a suddenly scratchy dry throat. And of course the only answer he got was a breathy giggle blown into his neckline. Liam didn’t seem to be the biggest fan of talking today. Instead he sunk deeper into Noel, letting his muscles go lax and laying his entire weight on Noel’s side.

He felt very soft and like Noel could still lift him and drag him along to where he wanted him, but the part of his brain that wasn’t melting under Liam’s body heat told him that Liam wouldn’t be dragged nowhere, but Noel might well be on his screaming way to hell. Getting out it was then, shaking Liam off and standing up, eyes to the door, and then – _freezing_. Because there was a hand that didn’t belong to Noel and it was grabbing on the inside of his thigh where no one’s but Noel’s hand should find its way to (he hadn’t got a girlfriend at the moment).

He stood still and he didn’t dare move, but his whole body damn near jerked when Liam muttered, “don’t go, please.” He sounded half in a trance and Noel felt like it himself, the question “why?” lingering too long on his tongue to make its way out before the hand moved further up, way too sure like on a quest to a well-known goal. And it nearly got there, nearly had Noel shattering and crumbling to pieces with its heat that made him think of being bitten and swallowed by the flames of hell.

But he got away, his hand grabbed Liam’s and with their fingers almost interlocking for a tiny second, he threw it away and fled out the door. Fast, because Liam might’ve recognized the look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time he’d ever said it he hadn’t really believed that it would happen. He wasn’t that daft to believe that he wouldn’t have to do some serious wearing-Noel-out-work to get him there. But it was fun nevertheless, and it was a start. He’d get there eventually, he was sure, and even more so after he’d actually said it. “Noel, kiss me, please.”

He’d practised it, didn’t want to sound like a cunt when he started his first try. In front of the bathroom mirror he had stood, studying his own face like some student the Mona Lisa or whatever they liked to look at, and he’d watched how his eyebrows moved and his eyes and lips when he said it. Maybe Noel liked it better when he opened his eyes wider and made them big – pleading pools of blue in his face.

It worked on people, not every kind, but on most and Liam wondered if Noel would be convinced by this type of excited eyelashes-fluttering or if he’d need to go more sultry. For now he’d model it on the way he’d talked biscuits off Noel when he was too little to reach the shelf where their mam hid them (“Noely, give me a biscuit, please?”).

And then the perfect moment had come, they were in the living room, again some film playing on the telly and their mam had gone to the toilet and Paul to get a beer and Noel was sitting next to him on the sofa. He wouldn’t be able to make a scene if he found Liam’s question too scandalous, because if he did, his mam would ask what had happened and Noel would rather die than tell her something like that and he was a shitty liar when he was put on the spot, unprepared.

So Liam leaned over to him and said, “Noel.” Get his attention first. “Noel.” Finally Noel turned his head and lifted one eyebrow at him, the generous sign that he was listening. “Noel”, Liam repeated, getting ready to say his bit, and then, “kiss me, please.”

He could nearly see the thoughts passing by behind Noel’s eyes. _What did he say – did he just say that?_ and then _how? how did I get in this situation?_ and Liam’s favourite, for just half a second, _should I –?_ before _shut him up, this isn’t happening_ took over and Liam felt a hand shoving him away from Noel.

He went easily, slumping back against the armrest from where he kept watching Noel. He’d gone very red and Liam would’ve loved to tease him, but even more he wanted to see what Noel would do next. But Noel didn’t do anything, he had turned back around to the telly and only his tensed up fist showed that Liam had shaken his balance. That wasn’t enough for Liam though, if he wanted to get Noel there, he’d have to get under his skin, shake him up.

“C’mon, kiss me, Noel”, he repeated, this time whinier and more wet lip and just a touch louder to get him on edge. He stretched out a foot to nudge him, because Noel still wasn’t answering. He’d have to get louder then, nearly making himself nervous while hearing Paul rustling through the fridge in the kitchen, “I want you to kiss me, Noel!”

And that seemed to have been loud enough, Noel turned his head harshly and hissed at him, “shut the fuck up!” His eyes were thin and sharp like they were about to slice Liam’s throat with lasers. But Liam wasn’t scared of him, not only because their mam was close enough to stop Noel from murdering his brother, but also because Liam had noticed the way his legs had gone all fidgety and the hint of a flush that had coloured his cheeks a shade darker.

He couldn’t back off yet, he still had a few seconds left before either their mam or Paul would return and Liam intended on using them. Mustering up all the innocence and nonchalance he could find in his body he asked, “why?”, before poking out his tongue and dragging it over his bottom lip. It didn’t even feel weird anymore, he’d practised that as well, careful in front of the bathroom mirror.

And it payed off, he felt Noel’s eyes clinging to his moving tongue and he or Noel thought _that’s it_ and maybe that would’ve really been it if Paul hadn’t returned with his beer and kindly even one for Noel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

It was now months after Liam had asked to kiss him for the first time and with each passing day Noel could feel his resistance crumple more. He might be near his breaking point, because the kid had trapped him in the kitchen where Noel couldn’t just shove him off without his mother hearing Liam’s wailing and had proceeded to tell him all about how many girls he’d kissed in the last few months and how good he was at it now. And then he’d leaned in and said, “but I wonder what’s it like to kiss a boy, you know? Wanna know if I’d like it.” His voice had been all breathy and his mouth had been so, so close to Noel’s face and for a second he’d been sure that it was going to happen, right now, but then his mother had called something from the other room and Liam had skipped off, but not without one last meaningful glance at Noel’s mouth.

And Noel had grabbed his wallet and run, as far away as he knew, which was the bottom of a bottle of vodka. He’d met some mates and had a few minutes of a good time before he got overwhelmed by sickness and shuffled off to the toilets to dry retch next to a couple getting off with each other. They made the most disgusting noises Noel had ever heard, he wasn’t quite sure if either of them had actually done this with a human being before judging by the way their tongues went everywhere except where normal people would find it pleasurable, but his stomach turned even more at the thought that he had really no ground to stand on. He wanted to put his tongue in his brother’s mouth, which probably was the least pleasurable place to any other human being on this earth.

He swallowed down another few drinks to forget the taste of bile in his throat and Liam’s hooded eyes blinking at him prettier than anyone he’d ever been with before. That was the problem, right, he was just so goddamn pretty. Not rough and kind of creased already like Noel, Liam was the pretty version of him, smooth and untouched. He could be a fucking angel if he didn’t always insist on going and doing the devil’s work. He would pluck the apple and eat half of it, offering the rest to Noel with juice dripping down his lips and chin, and he’d laugh and grab Noel’s hand when they’d get chased out of paradise, probably would take another apple with him and only leave a bite of it for Noel.

“But I wonder what’s it like to kiss a boy, you know”, Liam’s voice echoed through his head. Noel knew what it was like to kiss boys, he had managed to find out that he liked it without having to kiss his brother. Maybe he should’ve told Liam that, but he hadn’t really been in the mood to let Liam know that he was a queer. And what if Liam had answered, “fine, I want to know what it’s like kissing _you_ then”? And even worse, what if he’d listened to Noel and found himself another boy to kiss? The thought made bile rise in Noel’s throat for the second time. Enough that he had all those slags hanging from his lips, but at least then it was him touching them, if he went with a lad – Noel didn’t want to think about Liam’s white skin under dirty, thick fingers, his mouth covered by another one pressing into him.

He shuddered into his drink, then downed it and left to wander the dark streets until his feet ached and he had forgotten if he’d already stumbled along this block of houses an hour ago. When he finally went home the sky had already tinged a lighter shade of blue and with faint stripes of yellow birds started to sing in the street. His mother had probably already left by now, so it didn’t matter if he stumbled into the doorframe or the closet in the hallway or banged his elbows into the walls all the way up the stairs. The door to his room opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Noel expected to see a Liam-shaped lump jump underneath the bedsheets, but he was only greeted by the sight of two empty beds.

“Noel?”, Liam came up behind him and Noel turned around so fast that he lost his balance for a bit and nearly fell had it not been for Liam’s hands coming up to grab his arms and steady him. He stared up at him –Liam had already become just slightly taller than him to Noel’s great dismay – and waited for his brain to sort through the pictures of Liam’s wet hair, the tie around his neck, his sleepy eyes and his clean white shirt until he realized that it apparently had gotten so late that it was in fact early now and time for Liam to get ready for school.

“Where have you been?”, Liam asked, not taking his hands away from where they were resting just above Noel’s elbows. Noel could smell toothpaste in his breath, even found a little white trace of it in the corner of his mouth. “You’ve not been eating the toothpaste again, have you?”, he asked, ignoring Liam’s question, and leaned forward as to inspect him despite his shaky condition. He shook off Liam’s hands to reach up himself and try to rub the white away.

“Hey, what are you doing?”, Liam protested and tried to turn his face away from Noel’s probing fingers, but didn’t step away. The toothpaste on his skin had already dried and wouldn’t go away, so Noel had to suck a finger in his mouth to get it wet and start a new attempt. This time he was more successful and Liam didn’t even move away, only huffed little breaths on Noel’s fingers while he stood still and let him rub around his mouth. When he was satisfied with his result, Noel wiped his finger down Liam’s shirt and took a step back into their room.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do now, his bed looked inviting, but Liam had come inside with him and was now hovering behind him like he was waiting for something to happen. Maybe something was going to happen. Noel turned around again, more carefully this time, and took a step towards Liam. “Liam”, he said and paused. He wasn’t slurring his words, good. “Don’t you have to go to school?”, he asked with more interest than the question required.

“Not yet”, Liam answered him and swallowed when Noel took another step towards him, and another, until the tip of his shoes bumped into Liam’s feet. Slowly Noel put his hands on Liam’s arms, similar to how Liam had steadied him earlier. He wasn’t sure if Liam wasn’t also steadying him this time, because the room around Noel seemed to be swaying. He got in tune and swayed with it, into Liam, and then moved one hand higher up Liam’s arm until he found his neck and settled there. “Liam”, he said again like a question, but nothing more followed and Liam’s eyes widened in a moment of panic when Noel tightened his grip on Liam’s neck and began pulling him closer to his face.

“Fuck Noel, you’re really gonna do it?”, was the last thing Noel heard before he kissed Liam for the first time. And he really did it, really held Liam between his hands while he leaned in so, so slowly like time had become an ocean he had to swim before he could meet Liam on the other end. His heart was racing, though, and he felt reminded of his first ever time kissing someone, shaky and couldn’t feel his legs and didn’t know what to do with his lips, or hers for that matter. Ten seconds of very wet uneasiness. But it couldn’t be that way with Liam, it just couldn’t, the thought had Noel’s heart beating high up in his throat.

He licked his lips and took a breath and then they touched Liam’s. Slid right together, Liam’s bottom lip between his like they’d already done this a hundred times. Noel couldn’t help the little grunt that escaped his throat when Liam pressed closer and began sucking on his upper lip. It was glorious, Liam was good, really good, and he made Noel want more. He moved his tongue and coaxed Liam’s mouth open until he could touch Liam’s tongue with his. How was it possible that Liam sent his whole nervous system alight? Noel felt like shuddering and crying and breaking down, but most of all like taking more. More of Liam’s clever lip, more of his gorgeous quick tongue and his warm skin under Noel’s fingers.

He was mesmerized by the way they moved together so easily, Liam kissed just how Noel liked it, warm and present like Noel could build a home right in his mouth. And he really shouldn’t be thinking that, this was some rude joke in a comedy for the moral elites to laugh about, but Noel knew that he wasn’t joking. This was dead serious, had been for months, and it still would be when their mouths would have to part and talk to their mam, Paul, Louise, whoever again. But for now, Noel couldn’t hear an audience laughing or jeering, there was only his and Liam’s heavy breathing and the sound of spit slipping from one tongue to the other in their otherwise quiet room.

He grabbed Liam’s cheek and let his thumb press on the sharp bones underneath the soft skin there. Liam sighed at that, his mouth going lax under Noel’s, leaving room for Noel to push in further until he wasn’t sure anymore if he was still kissing Liam or only making sure that there was nothing left of him he hadn’t had. But Liam didn’t seem to mind, he kept still and let Noel’s tongue slide over all his unknown places, only clutching Noel’s hips hard with burning-hot hands.

“Liam, your girls are here!”, Paul’s voice rang up from downstairs and right between their open mouths. Noel’s eyes shot open and he jumped back like he’d only now remembered that he was kissing his younger brother right before he was supposed to leave for school accompanied by his fan club of enamoured girls. Liam looked at him like he didn’t know what to do or like he waited for Noel to decide how to proceed now.

“Fucking don’t look at me, go!”, Noel told him, trying for stern, but his voice came out rough and he might’ve never felt so vulnerable before. He stared back at Liam and tried to read his thoughts as Liam shrugged and grabbed his bag. Noel already thought him out the door when suddenly he nearly tumbled over backwards with a hasty push against his body followed by a pair of lips pressing against his for a hot two, three seconds.

“Bye, Noely”, called Liam over his shoulder, now really out the door. And left standing between their two beds, lips wet with his brother’s spit, Noel listened to his other brother shutting the door again and shuffling around in the hallway, ready himself to leave for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to introduce this. It's a handjob, everybody!

Noel had been angry the entire day, Liam could sense it under his skin as if a thousand ants were scurrying through his veins. Noel was silent, didn’t get loud like Liam when he was pissed off, instead he would scowl for hours and punish everyone who dared to come too close with utter contempt and more angry silence. Liam didn’t deal with it very well. He needed Noel to pay attention to him now more than ever and got right nervous when Noel wouldn’t show up for two days in a row and even more so when he did show up but ignored Liam in favour of hanging out with Paul. The rational part of his brain told him that annoying Noel probably wasn’t the solution to getting him to pay attention to Liam, but Liam wasn’t so keen on making logic a habit when he needed to do _something_ to get rid of the buzzing energy in his body.

Noel was in the kitchen eating a ham sandwich like he was trying to kill the poor animal for the second time. He sat at the table, so Liam made a beeline for the chair next to him and let himself fall on it with as much noise as he could possibly produce. “Can I have a bite?”, he asked and stared at Noel’s profile, watching his jaw tense even more while he chewed. “Noel?”, Liam asked again and scooted his chair closer to Noel’s. He propped his elbow up on the table with his head in his hand, so he could look directly at Noel’s face. Noel took another bite, too big for a man of his height in Liam’s expertly opinion, and swallowed it with barely any chewing, which in turn slightly impressed Liam. Noel was really good at being angry, even his Adam’s apple bopped aggressively on his throat. Liam wondered what would happen if he touched him, but he didn’t dare to yet. “Noely?”, he said instead and maybe he should have made his voice softer and sweeter to fit the nickname, but Noel’s silence seemed to have laid over his vocal chords and made them squeaky and irritating even to his own ears.

Noel’s jaw twitched and his eyes shot over to Liam for the tiniest second, blink and miss it, and that was the only reaction Liam got from him. Not enough, because Liam only got antsier the longer he sat next to Noel. He reached over and put his hand on Noel’s thigh, only letting it rest there, not even any intentions for anything inappropriate. He was warm through the fabric of his jeans and it was almost enough for Liam, but Noel’s eyebrows were now slightly raised in even more anger and Liam wanted to rub his hand over his jeans and tell him _it’s only me, you know? Make an exception for me, be angry at everyone else. I’ll even be angry with you, easiest gig I’ve ever had._

“C’mon, give us a bite”, he said instead and moved his hand to make a grab for Noel’s sandwich. And that sent him toppling back, nearly falling over with his chair when Noel pushed him hard. The sandwich went flying onto the floor and then Noel towered over him, his hands on Liam’s collar pulling it tight. For a second it reminded Liam of warm, stroking fingers on his neck while Noel’s mouth pressed into his, but this time the fingers were cold on his skin and spit flew in his eye when Noel shoved him into the backrest of the chair so hard that Liam could’ve sworn either the wood or his bones cracked broken. “Leave me the fuck alone”, Noel said, eyes icy and body rigid over Liam’s heaving one.

He pulled back like he’d burned himself when Liam extended a hand to grab his arm, and went out, his back nearly comically stiff. Liam sat in the chair for maybe a minute longer until he couldn’t stand the backrest digging into his spine anymore and had to get up and leave. His blood was still pumping through his veins way too fast and he felt heady rewinding Noel chewing angrily and shoving him and staring coldly again and again inside his brain. He went up into his room and got in his bed, really more in the mood to go out and get smashed beyond recognition, but somehow so fucking randy and already half-hard.

He propped his pillow up against the bedrest to lean against and rubbed his hand over his quickly growing hard-on. Little pleasurable tingles were already running down his spine despite his stomach not feeing quite right and he wasn’t sure if he wasn’t really about to throw up instead of coming. But his dick was hard and what else was he supposed to do than open his jeans and pull them down with his boxers until he could wrap his hand around his erection? He began to stroke himself fast and closed his eyes, trying to come up with some satisfying wanking material, but all he could see was Noel’s closed off face, his angry eyes and stiff back. It was shit, not what got Liam in the mood, even though now apparently it did. Very much so even, his dick twitched in his hand when he remembered the way Noel had stared at him from above. Liam didn’t feel particularly good, but he was worked up and somewhere the mechanisms of stroking, pulling, squeezing began to feel like fun.

“What the fuck are you doing there?”, Liam’s eyes shot open to look into the real pair of Noel’s angry eyes. He must’ve opened the door without Liam noticing because now he was standing in front of Liam’s bed and staring him down. “I’m wanking”, Liam said, because he was – no point in lying when he didn’t even take his hand away and simply continued moving it up and down his dick right there with Noel watching him. His stomach felt weird again and he swallowed as if to push back bile rising in his throat, but there was nothing, only the air he breathed in.

“I can see that”, Noel said and now his eyes looked murderous. It made Liam’s fingertips tingle and blood rustle loudly in his ears and without really registering, his hand started to wank him faster. He stared up at Noel, his world zeroed in on him, and suddenly Noel’s face was much bigger and it took Liam a second to understand that Noel was also much closer now, in fact kneeling over him on the bed. “Fucking stop it”, Noel hissed at him and it was a little scary, but Liam didn’t stop. He wanted to reach out his hand and touch Noel, maybe take his hand and see if his fingers had become warm again, but his arm wouldn’t lift and Noel probably would have slapped him away anyway.

He looked like he was about to slap Liam right now, and maybe that was alright, too, if he at least went for somewhere Liam could feel his skin. “I said stop it”, Noel interrupted his wild train of thought and he sounded even darker now. Liam wanted to speak, but apparently that was a bodily function that had stopped working as well, so he gasped instead, because his hand felt really good now. He also wanted to see what it would take for Noel to lay a hand on him. In whichever way. Because whatever Noel would go for – if he went for something – it would be at least a little love, a little gay for Liam, because he had his dick out, right? You didn’t just touch guys with their dicks in their hands.

It didn’t hurt when Noel’s fingers – still cool, but not icy – scraped over Liam’s scull and took a fistful of his hair. It did hurt when he pulled, but it was nothing Liam hadn’t felt before and he was almost relieved with the familiarity of the dull pain at the back of his head. Noel’s face had moved even closer and maybe he wanted to kiss Liam. That would be nice. But he only stared while he held Liam by his hair so he couldn’t squirm away. Liam wasn’t sure what he was seeing, only knew that his gaze was so intense that finally his hand slipped off his dick.

His speech seemed to have returned, “Noel”, he said, “are you angry?” Stupid question, he knew that, so it seemed only fair when Noel told him to shut up. But it took him by surprise when Noel rolled off him and laid down by his side, propped up on one arm, the other one hovering over Liam’s belly. He was still staring and his eyes were still dark, but a different kind, one that Liam only knew from quick glances out of the corner of his eye. It made his stomach turn in a different way than before and his heart beat faster.

Maybe it would happen now. Noel had kissed him a few times now, but he’d always run off when Liam’s breathing had gone a bit too heavy and it drove Liam mad. Maybe he should offer Noel a little help. “You can touch it, you know?”, he said with a glance down to where his dick was still hard and red and leaking onto his stomach. Noel followed his eyes and Liam slowly brought his hand back to his dick, trying to put on a show for Noel if he didn’t want to do it himself. But before he could get there and start moving again, Noel batted his hand away and wrapped his own fist around Liam’s cock. He gripped him tight around the base and Liam’s eyes fell shut with the overwhelming sensation of Noel’s rough hand where he had dreamt it for so long. He forced his eyes open again after one or two blissed out seconds, because this he wasn’t going to miss. But Noel was still just holding him like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do and Liam got a bit scared that he was about to rip his dick off when his grip tightened even more.

He squirmed a little, wiggled his butt to make Noel do something and it worked, Noel’s fingers around him loosened a little and then they twisted around him, just a bit, but enough to make Liam suck in a sharp breath of pleasure. _Yes, Noel_ he wanted to say _that’s so good, isn’t it? Doesn’t it feel good?_ but he kept quiet because Noel’s hand still felt unsure and he didn’t want to scare him off. Instead he looked up at his face to try and catch one of his thoughts which Liam guessed were running wild inside his head now.

Noel was watching his own hand slowly, minimally moving around Liam’s dick but he seemed to sense Liam trying to see through his skull and turned his head so he could look back at him. His mouth had fallen open and Liam could see the velvety darkness inside before he got pulled into Noel’s eyes. They were big now, wide open, and it felt like Noel was trying to drink him up when their stares met and interlocked and tangled in each other in a web of ripped open desire and hungry-eyed blue. “Noel”, the word fell out of Liam’s mouth and then seemed to switch something on in Noel as he surged forward and pressed his mouth to Liam’s before he was even able to close his eyes.

His lips were hot on Liam’s and the pressure almost made Liam’s head fall back and away from Noel, but he managed to stay upright and kiss him back. And then Noel started to move his hand for real, slowly first and then faster and with more intention and his hand was so warm now and somehow he had made it soft, because it slid around Liam like it was made to do so. He slipped his tongue past Liam’s lips and Liam sighed and then groaned, because Noel had remembered the way to twist his tongue that made Liam see stars and he had also figured out that going a little faster _here_ and a little harder _there_ had Liam twitching and dripping in his hand.

He was really good at this, Liam thought somewhere in the back of his mind and wondered if Noel was just a really good wanker or if he’d had practice in other ways, but he hoped that it was because he had known Liam since the day he was born and gotten him into the way his muscles worked and his fingers bent. Either way he got Liam close to coming now and telling by the way he sped up his movements and made his fist tighter again he knew that. Liam was panting by now, but Noel didn’t move away, instead he matched Liam with his own laboured breaths blown down his throat and if his hand had Liam feeling dizzy already, this surely made him feel higher than anything he’d gotten his hands on before.

Liam felt like his body was swimming in pleasure, his arms and legs were heavy, but he didn’t have to move because there was Noel on him and doing it for him, his quick hand making the burning warmth in Liam’s gut spread up to his chest and then with one drawn out, long stroke and one little sharp tug explode through his veins until his muscles were shaking and quivering. Noel kept kissing him, even when Liam’s mouth went slack under his, and his hand stayed on Liam’s dick after it went soft again. It was a bit too much, hurt a little, but Liam let him until Noel pulled back a little and looked at him with wide blown pupils.

He didn’t say anything, just held his hand stained with Liam’s come up to his face and Liam almost expected him to wipe it across his face, but then Noel opened his mouth and darted his tongue out and licked it off. He didn’t even pull a face, just licked methodically until his hand was clean again and Liam almost felt his cock rise back into an interested state at the pictures of Noel’s tongue dragging through his own come. When Noel seemed to be satisfied with the state of his hand or with how much of Liam he’d tasted he rolled over, nearly pushing Liam out of the bed on the way, and settled flat on his back and pressed up against Liam’s side.

Liam was tempted to just lay his head on Noel’s chest and go to sleep, because he was fucking knackered now, but even more he wanted to see if Noel’s heavy breathing had meant what he thought it meant and so he rolled over, too, on his side where he could look at Noel and more specifically the bulge in his jeans. So he hadn’t been wrong then. Noel was hard, almost bursting through his jeans, and only because of Liam. “You want help with that?”, Liam asked and smiled as sweetly as he managed while thinking about getting his hand into his brother’s pants and around his cock.

Noel sighed and turned his head a little to get a better look at Liam, his eyes were wide and dark still, but now there was something else mixed in that made Liam worry. “Let me do you, yeah? Please, Noel”, he said, trying to sound sure and like he knew what he was doing, like he did this regularly and with experience. Noel took a deep breath and when he exhaled it sounded like there was something rumbling inside his chest. He didn’t answer Liam, but he also didn’t say no, so Liam felt that he was allowed to reach out and put his hand on Noel’s bulge, just over his jeans, not anything too far. Noel’s eyebrows raised and his breathing hitched and tripled in speed and that surely meant that Liam should do more.

He made his hand heavier and then pressed his palm against Noel’s dick, really hard, and ground it a little against the zipper, even harder, and when he looked up, Noel was shuddering and biting his lip und his eyes were screwed shut. Liam continued to rub his hand over Noel’s jeans with so much force his wrist hurt, but it only took a few more seconds until Noel’s entire body seized up and Liam could watch his hands clench into fists and feel the fabric under his own hand become wet. Noel didn’t moan, he held his breath until he was really red and then exhaled long and unsteadily when his body relaxed again.

Liam didn’t want to take his hand away from Noel’s crotch, but Noel squirmed under him and Liam didn’t want him to just run off like he usually did, so he laid down on his back and only turned his head to look at Noel. He found Noel looking at him already and smiled, because that was good. He didn’t turn away, didn’t ignore Liam and pretend they’d never even touched each other. “That was good, yeah?”, Liam asked. And Noel finally didn’t stay silent, “yeah, Liam”, he said and smiled a little. He didn’t look angry like when he left Liam alone in the bathroom or their own old room or wherever he had dragged him to, he didn’t look particularly happy either, but it was enough for Liam to move closer and lay his head on Noel’s shoulder. And it also seemed to be enough for Noel to wrap his arm around Liam and hold him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Noel was in the flat he shared with Louise the first time he let Liam blow him. In her favourite armchair to be more concrete and he should’ve smelled her perfume lingering on the cushions, but all his senses were filled up with Liam and the scent of his warm hair, his deep blue eyes blinking up at him and his smooth tongue swirling relentlessly around Noel. He hadn’t wanted it to be like that, he hadn’t wanted it to be at all – how could he want his brother to slowly suck him inside his mouth, to drool around his cock and choke on it, to make those fucking noises while he did what Noel should want his girlfriend to do?  
  
And he did like it when Louise did it, of course he did, it was his girlfriend, right? Obviously he liked it. So he didn’t know why his thoughts liked to drift to big brows over girly but definitely boys’ lashes so often right before he was about to come. But they did and not only when he had his dick down someone’s throat, but now also whenever Liam came around or when Noel found his way back home to shut up his mam about never being there anymore. Right under her eyes he already felt guilty, but then Liam would have the audacity to lick the rest of his meal off his spoon and Noel’s guilt would double and triple until he was ready to burst with it.  
  
He wasn’t even sure why it made him feel this bad when he’d already made it a regular habit to make Liam come with his hand, on Sunday afternoons after a cup of coffee with their mam and on Tuesday evenings when Liam didn’t want to stay back alone in their now half-empty room and kissed Noel in the hallway of the flat that Louise would return to in about fifteen minutes at the latest. It was just hands though, right, hands did all kinds of stuff. Hit stomachs and blacked eyes or held new-borns, lit cigarettes – touching a dick didn’t make much of a difference. Not even when Noel dreamed about the way his hand felt around Liam’s pulsing dick, how it felt to have his come run over his fingers and how Liam sounded when he squeezed him hard after he’d already come.  
  
By now he also knew how Liam’s hand felt around his cock. Softer than he’d ever expected with Liam playing the hard man going around getting himself beaten with hammers and whatnot, but maybe he should’ve expected it with the way his eyes got so big and shiny whenever Noel would drop a kind word in his general direction or would let his hand linger a second too long on his arm or thigh.  
  
Liam had immediately figured out the way Noel liked to be touched, no one else had managed to get there this quick or on their own for that matter. He’d gently pulled Noel out of his boxers, fingers wrapped around him loosely and he’d gotten Noel hard with kind strokes and little fluttering kisses on his neck and when he’d gotten him there he’d sped up and gone rougher, harder until Noel hadn’t been able to hold back anymore and groaned so loudly he feared their mam or Paul might’ve heard. But no one came in while Noel came, shaking and gasping for air and all over Liam’s hand.  
  
He’d let him do it a few times after that, but not as often as he’d done Liam, because he couldn’t let himself get used to it. He could have him sometimes, when he got really desperate and it wasn’t enough anymore to taste Liam’s come, when he needed Liam to take the edge off all this desire that pressed against the insides of his chest. But not too often, he couldn’t get weak.  
  
So letting Liam do him with his mouth seemed absolutely off charts, Noel wouldn’t let him do that, not in a million years. Maybe, he had thought, maybe he’d be the one to get his mouth on Liam sometime when he’d be all tired and worn out from feeling like holding back an unstoppable flood of depraved desire, maybe he’d suck him one day and then again another day when enough time had passed to make it just another incident, not a habit.  
  
But it wasn’t like this now. He did Liam with his hand, because the kid had these pleading big eyes and _Noel, she isn’t home anyways, you said she was gone til Thursday_. And he was right, she really wasn’t home and Noel felt a little alone and craving for something. And something usually meant Liam, because he needed nothing else if he just had a guitar with him and a telly and maybe some beer, but Liam was always on his mind when he wasn’t right there, getting on his nerves.  
  
So he pushed Liam against the window in the living room, because he really was depraved like that. No one would actually be able to see what was going on, but somewhere in a corner behind his heart Noel hoped that someone would look up and recognize the shape of the pretty boy always coming round on Tuesdays and also on Wednesdays and Thursdays and the odd Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and maybe Monday. They’d look up and see his pale arse pressed against the glass and another figure leaning into him, smaller than him but holding him right there, deciding whether he could leave or _come_ , because they’d see the way his back arched and his shoulders trembled and maybe they’d also see the way Noel’s arm moved steadily while he carefully stroked Liam to his orgasm.  
  
He kissed Liam’s neck while he first got him out of his pants, then bit him and thought about breaking his skin and getting underneath while he felt first drops of precome run between his fingers. And when he got Liam really close he kissed him on the mouth and drank his moans, nearly choked on his groans and pushed his own back down his throat, because Liam had gotten him so hard in his jeans that he nearly came himself when Liam shot thick spurts of come over his hand and jumper.  
  
He thought of keeping Liam there, put up against the window, and getting his own cock out and tugging himself off until he’d shoot his load all over Liam. He didn’t though, because he’d already done enough and should probably just go into the bathroom and have a quick cold wank next to the toilet staring at Louise’s perfumes and her toothbrush. Liam was staring at him from under heavy lids, he looked like he’d dropped all the acid Noel had ever hidden from him and Noel felt guilty again. He turned around quickly so Liam’s eyes wouldn’t have the time to find their way to Noel’s cock straining heavily against his jeans and then hungrily keep staring while his mouth told Noel countless obscenities that would have him dripping in his underwear.  
  
“I’m going for a piss, clean up, yeah?”, Noel told him, already halfway out the room. He thought he’d made it out safely when Liam called after him, “a piss with that hard-on, Noel? C’mon you don’t think I believe that.” Fuck, he’d seen then. Noel thought about feigning temporary deafness, but already Liam had made his way over to him, gotten Noel by his arm and dragged him back inside.  
  
It wasn’t like Liam was stronger than Noel, Noel could take him anytime, but maybe he was feeling a little weak and Liam’s fingers on his skin made his brain a little fuzzy. He should’ve known better than to wear a t-shirt around Liam. The best option would probably be a nun’s habit, giving Liam access to his skin never led anywhere good. Like now when Liam led him over to the armchair that Louise liked to spend her evenings in, reading or finishing up some work. Noel wanted to stomp his feet in the ground and turn around, lock himself in the bathroom until Louise would return and chase Liam out. But his feet followed Liam eagerly, nearly tripping over each other with lust and so much desire, and Noel didn’t stand a chance.  
  
He let Liam push him into the cushions and watched him sit down at his feet. Hundreds of dirty visions flashed through Noel’s mind, images that were all too familiar from quiet wanks under the shower and guilty late-night boners, and he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. Liam put his hands on Noel’s knees and looked up at him, then opened his mouth and said, “I’m gonna blow you, Noel.” He smiled a little, but his eyes looked more serious than Noel had ever seen on him and it sent shivers down his back. Liam pulled Noel’s legs apart and slid between them, sitting back on his heels and still staring up at Noel like he expected to be petted on the head for his extraordinary accomplishment of getting blowjob-ready for his brother.  
  
“You’re fucking what?”, Noel managed to croak out, his throat suddenly scratchy and dry even though in the back of his head he’d known where this was going when he’d let Liam pull him back inside the room. Still didn’t mean he could just give in. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to get Liam away from between his legs and he wouldn’t be able to keep his cock inside his pants with Liam’s mouth right there, but for the sake of his conscience he needed to at least try to convince himself that he didn’t actually want this.  
  
Liam didn’t make it particularly easy for him. “I’ll blow you. Suck your cock, alright?”, he told Noel, tongue coming out to trace his bottom lip, making Noel want to press his thumb into it and pull until Liam’s mouth would be wide open and he’d have no choice but to make good on his promise. “D’you even know what you’re talking about?”, Noel forced a little laugh even though saying that didn’t make his relationship with his conscience any better. Thankfully Liam got offended, loudly telling him about the masses of girls queuing up to blow him and how he hadn’t even taken all of them up on their offer and still got enough experience that his hands weren’t enough to count it anymore.  
  
He didn’t say that he’d done it the other way around and gotten on his knees for some lads who no doubt would be queuing up for the opportunity to get their dicks inside loud, annoying and unbelievably pretty Liam’s mouth as well. But Noel wouldn’t question him on it either. “Alright”, he said, “I take it your dick’s seen it all. Still don’t mean you get to see mine.” Which was the wrong thing to say because Liam smiled slyly and said, “I’ve already seen it though, remember? Made you come all over yourself that one time. And I’m seeing it right now, that’s not exactly subtle, is it?” His eyes moved to Noel’s still painfully hard dick in his jeans, before throwing a meaningful glance at Noel’s face.  
  
“C’mon, Noel, I’ll make it real good, yeah? Better than anyone you’ve ever had”, he pleaded, voice syrupy with a teenage-attempt at seductive. It dripped all over the remnants of Noel’s already dramatically weakened conscience, drowning the reprimanding voice inside Noel’s head in sickly sweet promises of closeness and warmth and possession. He wanted it. Like nothing else he’d ever wanted before and his hands were burning to reach out and press Liam’s head into his lap.  
  
Not yet, though. There was still too much shame keeping his hands safely at his sides, thoughts about holding Liam as a baby and being so much older, about their mam sitting at the kitchen table and expecting Liam to be home for tea made his arms feel heavy. And as if Liam had sensed it, he reached up and covered Noel’s hands with his, burning his own fire into them and somehow that helped Noel settle into his heavy, longing stare. Under Liam’s hands his didn’t feel as big and rough anymore, or at least not worse than Liam’s and maybe it was also alright to feel hot and just a little desperate with the way Liam’s head rested against the inside of his thigh.  
  
“Please, Noel”, Liam said quietly before he turned his head into Noel’s thigh and started to mouth at the seam that led right up to Noel’s crotch. He went slowly and Noel could’ve stopped him, but Liam’s mouth was so warm and sweet through the fabric of his jeans and right _there_ , and now he had to keep his hands from reaching for Liam and making his journey a much faster one. But they both knew that Liam would get there and Noel couldn’t really bring himself to play a bigger part in this than he already would when Liam got where he wanted. Any second now. Noel could already feel his hot breath, and then Liam did get there and pressed an open-mouthed kiss through Noel’s jeans to his cock and it took Noel everything he had to not come right there and then.  
  
He made it, but his hands had taken advantage of the distraction and found their way from his sides into Liam’s hair. Noel felt himself grabbing Liam’s skull and pushing him forward, pulling Liam’s head further into his crotch. Liam went easily without resistance and Noel could feel him dragging his tongue along the outline of his cock. He could come like that, he thought, Liam’s head in his hands and his eager face in his crotch doing everything to get Noel there. But now that he’d gotten so far as to pushing his brother’s face into his cock, he couldn’t stop with anything less than what Liam had promised.  
  
Noel fisted his hands into Liam’s hair and pulled him up, and Christ, his lips were already dripping with saliva, burning red and almost chafed from dragging over Noel’s rough jeans. Liam’s eyes were open wide, he looked like he’d already blown someone else today and Noel desperately wanted to see what they’d look like when he actually got to doing it. “Kid, do you really want to do this?”, he pressed out with a shaking voice and prayed that Liam wouldn’t just get up and skip off, telling him that actually, he had just remembered, he had much better things to do than sucking his brother’s cock.  
  
“That’s what I’ve been saying, haven’t I?”, Liam said to Noel’s endless relief and almost sounded annoyed that Noel would take his emotional well-being into consideration instead of just forcing him down his cock. He blinked down at Noel’s straining jeans and up at Noel again and Noel was glad that he’d already asked, because from this point there was no turning back, he’d get Liam’s mouth on him, didn’t care if it landed the both of them burning in hell. It probably did, but who was Noel to care when he could nearly feel himself burning up inside Liam’s mouth already.  
  
“Fuck, alright then”, he muttered and let go off Liam’s hair to get his pants open with shaking fingers. Liam kept watching him and Noel wanted to tell him not to be such a useless idiot, but that would’ve either resulted in Liam biting off his fingers or him opening Noel’s fly with his teeth, because of course he’d know how to and Noel wasn’t sure if he was ready to see that yet. He definitely wasn’t ready to see the look on Liam’s face when he finally made it and pulled himself out of his underwear. If he’d thought that Liam had been drooling before then he’d been wrong, because now he could actually hear the spit running in Liam’s mouth when he swallowed and then opened his mouth like he couldn’t wait a second longer and needed it to be filled with Noel.  
  
And Noel himself couldn’t wait a second longer, he held himself steady with one hand and wrapped the other one around the back of Liam’s head again. “Ready, Liam?”, he asked, but he didn’t really want to know, just needed to say the name to make sure he really felt what was about to happen. Liam nodded even with Noel’s hand hard on his head and then licked his lips once before surging forward and mumbling against the head of Noel’s cock, “I’m gonna suck you so good.”  
  
His lips vibrated against Noel’s dick and he felt like he was losing his mind. This was Liam, his annoying little brother that had spent all his life making Noel’s as hard as possible and had looked so pretty doing it that Noel’s insides burned whenever he looked at him. And now he had his mouth on Noel’s cock and Noel had never been as hard for anyone before as he was right now with Liam putting childish butterfly kisses all over his cock. That was still not enough though, Liam had gone and boasted all about his experience so now he ought to make good on that promise.  
  
So Noel pulled him up by his hair again and made him look up at him. “Do it right if you’re so bent on doing it, Liam”, he told him sternly even though Liam’s wide blue eyes made his stomach flutter. He started forcing Liam’s head down again, but Liam pushed back against him and wouldn’t go, so Noel pulled him back up again to angrily ask, “what is it, changed your mind, did you?” But Liam fluttered his lashes shyly at him and his cheeks went red with what Noel read as embarrassment, which made him start to feel guilty, because when did you ever see that on Liam?  
  
He made his hand and voice softer and asked again, “what is it, kid? Spit it out.” He almost became impatient again when Liam wrestled with the words in his throat and wouldn’t get them out, but then he finally mumbled almost inaudibly, “will you tell me how to do it?” and Noel felt his insides melt with his own embarrassment about pushing Liam like this and shame about letting him do it in the first place and terrible, burning excitement about having Liam not loud and self-confident but shy and unsure for once.  
  
“C’mon”, Noel said and tried to sound as soothing as possible, similar to the way he’d talked to that cat once that wouldn’t come out from under the car his dad was about to drive away with in a minute, “I’ll help you, alright?” Liam’s eyes lit up with gratefulness and Noel felt like his guts were about to drip down into his legs. “Here, you want to open your mouth wide, yeah? Be careful with your teeth, you don’t want to bite it off”, he put his hand on Liam’s jaw and ran his thumb along his lips, showing Liam how to cover his teeth with them. Liam watched him and followed his orders the best he could, and Noel rewarded him by softly stroking his cheek. “That’s good, Liam”, he told him, “now you want to take it in your mouth, right? Go slow, suck the head a little at first, you can worry about going deeper later.”  
  
He brought his hand back to Liam’s neck and guided him down to where he was still aching for more. “Good”, he said when Liam bent his head down further on his own accord, and then groaned when Liam did what he’d been told and closed his mouth around the head of Noel’s cock. He was so fucking hot inside and his lips were so soft and Noel was really about to die here. How was he supposed to last long enough so that Liam could try and see how deep he’d be able to take Noel when already he had Noel shaking with just a hint of lip and tongue? Because Liam had learned that he could press his tongue against Noel and that that would get his brother’s breathing to go even heavier and irregular and would tighten his hand in Liam’s neck.  
  
Slowly Liam began moving further down and Noel heard him swallowing nervously, so he moved his hand to stroke Liam’s hair like he’d done late at night when Liam had crawled into his bed, white as a ghost and shivering because he’d been scared by a nightmare, and told him, “you’re doing so good, Liam, just keep going like that.” Liam made a noise around his cock that Noel couldn’t quite make out, but he hummed like he agreed with whatever Liam was trying to tell him and tried not to let himself get overwhelmed by the feeling of sliding deeper into Liam’s wet mouth.  
  
Finally Liam didn’t seem to be able to go any further and Noel wouldn’t push him today, so he said, “you can move up and down a little, make your mouth tight like when you sucked those lollipops all the time, right?” Liam nodded a little and began sliding upwards until only the head stayed in his mouth and then sank right down again and finally Noel allowed himself to take a look at Liam sucking his cock. His eyes were closed and his brows drawn together in concentration like when he had tried to solve a particular hard equation at the kitchen table, only now his mouth wasn’t sucking on a pencil but Noel’s flushed red cock.  
  
His lips were stretched wide and glistening with spit, making the most obscene noises when they let more saliva drip out and run down Noel’s cock. Noel wanted to rub his finger over Liam’s mouth, push inside next to his cock just to feel more of how well Liam took him, but he didn’t want to throw him off the rhythm he’d found, so he stayed with feeling Liam’s pulse throb rapidly in his neck. He felt himself getting close already and it wasn’t really because Liam was that great at cock-sucking, he’d had a lot more sophisticated blowjobs that even paid attention to all his little quirks, but no matter how experienced the tongue, Noel had never felt as good inside anyone’s mouth as he did right now in Liam’s.  
  
Something about the familiarity of a throat that Noel had had to shove thermometers down or pull action figures out of made it feel a natural place for his cock to slide in and out of, to get Noel to the other side of the meaning of family. Liam did his best to make it good for Noel, he was moving fast and even though his jaw had to be aching by now he still made his mouth tight around Noel and didn’t let up. Only when Noel felt like he was about to get there any second, just a little more of Liam’s tongue, he slid off completely and stared up at Noel with drool smeared all over his chin. Noel wanted to slap him and push him down, force his cock down his throat until Liam was gagging on it, but before he could do so Liam asked breathlessly and with a hoarse voice, “am I doing good, Noel? Do you like it?”  
  
And how was Noel supposed to withstand the picture of this angel that would be thrown out of heaven the next time he crossed the Almighty’s path because with these lips it would be forever etched on his face that he’d wrapped them around his brother’s cock? At least somewhere deep down in his chest Noel hoped that it would be, hoped that somewhere outside of their little stolen spaces and moments it would be visible what they did together. So when he took another look at Liam’s big pleading eyes he admitted more gently than he’d ever thought he’d be capable to, “yes, Liam, you’re doing really good. Go on, show me how good you can make me come, alright?”  
  
Liam’s face lit up in a blissed-out smile and faster than Noel could’ve ever made him he bent down and slid his mouth over Noel’s cock once again. And this time Noel couldn’t stop himself from talking while Liam tried to take him deeper, “so good, Liam”, spilled from his lips like a floodgate had been opened that had held back all the praises for Liam he held inside. Liam made little desperate grunts in response and Noel had to give him more, “feels really good, kid”, he told him and just to see, “you’re such a good boy for me.” At that Liam shuddered and the vibrations it sent through Noel’s cock were so good he had to say it some more, “good boy, Liam, taking my cock like such a good fucking boy.”  
  
And every time Liam would shake a little more and Noel even started to think he might be crying, but he didn’t really care, because now he was really fucking close and if he didn’t come soon it might be him that would start to cry. He made his hand in Liam’s neck harder and Liam got what he was being told and went faster and even deeper and that was it, Noel finally came inside the velvety warmth of his brother’s mouth. He held Liam in place while he came down his throat and groaned desperately above him, because now he really couldn’t hold back anymore, he felt like all his pent-up longing finally found its way outside and into Liam.  
  
When he’d shuddered through the last wave of his orgasm he let go of Liam’s neck and let him pull off his cock. Liam let it slip out of his mouth softly and Noel watched his own come mixed with Liam’s spit run down his chin. He wanted to tell Liam to go and clean himself up, but he guessed that that wouldn’t go down well with Liam, so he just ran his hand through Liam’s hair once more and waited for what Liam would decide he should do.  
  
Climbing up into Noel’s lap apparently was what he thought appropriate for the situation and Noel let him, because even he wasn’t that big of a cunt to deny Liam after he’d just sucked cock for the first time. Maybe he would’ve kept him on his knees though if he’d known that the little fucker was about to rub his dirty face all over Noel’s and kiss his own come back into his mouth. But Noel hadn’t known and he just let him do it, because he already was dirty anyways, right?  
  
“Did you like it?”, Liam asked again and Noel let him see the big smile that had found its way on his face. “I fucking loved it”, he said and Liam sighed happily and curled himself into Noel’s chest like he was still little and had demanded Noel hold him while watching a film that was just a little too scary for him.


End file.
